Yunjae :: Crazy Love
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: ff incest pertama saya. tahu kan maksudnya incest, jadi yang ga suka jangan baca aja yah tetep Yunjae The Best Couple Ever XDD karena incest jadi saya bikin rating-nya M Silahkan komentar apa aja. Chap 4 Update !
1. Chapter 1

**CRAZY****LOVE**

**Author:****Me****a.k.a****Jaehan****Kim****Yunjae**

**Pairing:****Yunjae**

**Length:****1**

**Rating:****T**

**Genre:****Romance****/****Incest****/****M-preg****/****Age****gap**

**Cast: **

**Kim****Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I****don****'****t****own****Yunjae.****They****own****each****other****but****I****hope****I****can****own****them.****The****plot,****story****and****poster****are****mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

Happy Reading ^^

Suasana pagi ini berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya, pria muda bertubuh mungil dan berwajah sangat manis itu berdiri di depan washtafel putih, termenung menatap bayangan dirinya yang berada di cermin tepat dihadapannya. Kulit wajahnya yang memang sudah putih terlihat semakin pucat, sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya yang baru saja mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya yang mual. Ada apa dengannya pagi ini?

Pria manis itu mengusap mulutnya yang basah dengan sebelah tangannya dan kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang cukup besar yang menampakan hampir seluruh bagian atas tubuhnya

"Ada apa denganku?" ucapnya pelan

"Kenapa tubuhku terasa tidak enak?" lajutnya mengusap perlahan perutnya yang masih terasa mual

"Perutku juga sangat mual sejak tadi"

"Dan…" pria itu terus menggumam dan termenung menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri

Semalam tubuhnya masih biasa saja, tidak ada yang berbeda. Tapi, sejak pagi tadi, sejak ia bangun dari tidurnya… rasa tubuhnya sangat aneh dan ia selalu saja ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya

"Jae…" panggilan hangat dari balik pintu kamar mandi membuat pria muda yang dipanggil Jae itu berbalik menatap pria yang lebih dewasa darinya yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menghampirinya

"Yunho Hyung…" balasnya lemah

"Kau kenapa Jaejoong-ah?" Tanya pria bernama Yunho itu

"Entahlah Hyung" balas Jaejoong lagi dan kembali menatap dirinya di cermin

"Wajahmu pucat" ucap Yunho melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang kecil milik pria yang kini berada di depannya dan mengusap pipinya perlahan

"Umm… badanku tidak enak sejak tadi pagi, mungkin masuk angin" angguk Jaejoong menwajab pertanyaan Yunho

"Kau yakin? Tidak ingin coba periksa ke dokter saja?" saran Yunho

"Tidak usah Hyung" Jaejoong menjawab dengan enggan

"Benar? Aku bisa mengantarmu, kebetulan hari ini pekerjaanku tidak terlalu banyak" pinta Yunho

"Tidak usah, Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja" senyum Jaejoong meyakinkan pria yang berada di belakangnya itu

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi kau harus makan lagi, semua makananmu sudah kau muntahkan" Yunho membalas senyum Jaejoong dan mengecup perlahan puncak kepala Jaejoong di bagian belakang sambil meghirup aroma segar dari rambut hitam itu

"Baik, Hyung-ah" Jaejoong menaruh kedua tangannya di atas tangan Yunho yang berada di perutnya, Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Yunho padanya, mereka tetap bertahan diposisi itu selama beberapa menit

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Yunho kali ini

"Umm…" angguk Jaejoong mantap

"Ayo" Yunho mengajak Jaejoong manuju meja makan

"Hyung" panggil Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho untuk berhenti

"Eumm…" Yunho berbalik menatap adiknya itu

"Jangan beritahukan ini pada Umma dan Appa, aku tidak ingin mereka kuatir" pinta Jaejoong

"Aku tahu, kau memang paling tidak suka menyusahkan orang lain" senyum Yunho membalas ucapan adiknya itu

"Sekarang kita harus makan dan setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah" lanjut Yunho

Mungkin semua orang akan memiliki pemikiran yang sama ketika mendapati dirinya merasakan ada yang janggal pada tubuhnya dan keinginan untuk memuntahakan apa yang telah dimakannya, setiap orang akan menyangka bahawa mereka sedang sakit atau masuk angin. Tapi lupakah kita akan satu hal yang juga memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama persis dengan hal itu, sesuatu yang akan mengubah nasib orang yang merasakannya

Mobil ferari hitam itu berhenti tepat didepan gerbang Cheongshim International Academy. Jaejoong melihat teman-temannya berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ke dalam gerbang, memang jika mereka tidak bersegera mereka pasti akan terlambat, karena bel tanda kelas akan dimulai berbunyi sekitar lima menit lagi. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pria tampan yang sangat disayanginya yang berada disisinya

"Hyung aku masuk dulu" ucap Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan tersenyum lembut

"Ya, belajarlah yang rajin" balas Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong perlahan

"Eumm…" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan mulai beranjak

"Oh ya…" tahan Yunho menggenggam satu lengan Jaejoong

"Ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung berbalik menatap Yunho

"Tadi Umma menelepon saat kau sedang bersiap, Umma menitipkan salam untukmu, beliau bilang sangat menyayangimu" ucap Yunho

"Kenapa hanya untukmu saja? Padalah aku juga anaknya, mereka terlalu memanjakanmu" lanjutnya sidikit mengomel

"Tapi Hyung juga terlalu memanjakanku" ejek Jaejoong

"Itu berbeda… dan…" potong Yunho

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu dengan cara yang berbeda" tambahnya setelah mengecup perlahan bibir mungil Jaejoong

"Hyung! Nanti ada yang melihat" kaget Jaejoong membesarkan kedua matanya

"Tidak akan, karena gerbangnya sudah mau di tutup" ucap Yunho menunjuk gerbang depan sekolah itu yang memang sudah akan ditutup

"Yah! Tunggu aku" langsung saja Jaejoong belari masuk ke dalam sekolahnya dengan perasaan kesal karena ulah hyungnya sedangkan Yunho hanya mampu menahan tawa melihat adiknya yang sangat manis itu

Jaejoong melangkah masuk menuju kelasnya dan duduk disisi temannya yang memiliki suara yang sangat tinggi, tempat ia duduk memang cukup strategis untuk mendengarkan semua penjelasan guru dengan jelas

"Wajahmu sepertinya agak pucat, Jaejoong?" Tanya pria bersuara tinggi itu menatap Jaejoong

"Tidak Junsu-ah, kulit wajahku memang sudah pucat kan" jawab Jaejoong menutupi

"Tapi sepertinya kali ini berbeda" yakin Junsu

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, Junsu. Sudah, gurunya sudah datang" balas Jaejoong menghentikan pembicaraan itu dan berbalik menatap ke depan

Jaejoong tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajarannya hari ini, walaupun ia berjanji pada hyungnya bahwa dia akan rajin belajar, tapi sepertinya janji itu harus ia langgar kali ini. Pikiran Jaejoong masih saja menerawang mengingat kejadian tadi pagi dan beberapa minggu yang lalu, kejadian yang melibatkan dirinya dan hyungnya itu

Mungkin memang dari luar dia hanya terlihat seperti orang sakit karena berwajah sangat pucat, tapi Jaejoong sangat mengerti dengan kondisi tubuhnya… dan saat ini kemungkinan itu mungkin saja terjadi padanya, apalagi dia sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan

Pikirannya terus saja menerawang, hingga tanpa ia sadari pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai, bahkan istirahat siang pun Jaejoong menghabiskannya di dalam kelas dan mengacuhkan ajakan Junsu untuk makan siang bersama di kantin seperti biasa. Hanya satu hal yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya dan hal itu pasti akan mengubah segalanya, dirinya, hyungnya dan kedua orang tuanya

Jaejoong berjalan keluar gerbang bercat hitam itu dan bergerak perlahan menuju toko obat-obatan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Dengan langkah ragu Jaejoong memasuki toko itu dan melihat-lihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya, hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan pikirannya

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya wanita muda penjaga toko tersenyum padanya

"Anu… aku… itu… noona" Jaejoong bingung untuk menjelaskan apa yang dicarinya

"Iya, kau ingin membeli obat apa adik manis?" Tanya wanita itu lagi masih tersenyum

"Itu… kakakku muntah-muntah setiap pagi dan dia memintaku membeli…" Jaejoong memotong pembicaraannya, ia berbohong sedikit pada wanita itu

"Maksudmu alat tes kehamilan?" Tanya wanita itu memastikan

"Apa ada yang seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong polos

"Kau ini polos sekali, tentu saja yang seperti itu ada, jika kakakmu selalu muntah-muntah setiap pagi mungkin saja memang sedang hamil" jawab wanita itu berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong dan mengambil sesuatu dari lemari kaca dibelakangnya

"Ini dia" ucap wanita itu lagi berjalan kembali kearah Jaejoong dan menunjukkan alat itu padanya

"Ini?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu

"Ya, ini dia. Kakakmu cukup membaca cara pemakaiannya dan hasilnya pasti akan keluar" jelas wanita itu

"Tapi alat ini belum pasti benar 100%, setelah mencobanya kakakmu juga harus mengunjungi dokter untuk hasil yang lebih pasti"

"Umm... Terima kasih noona" angguk Jaejoong memasukan alat itu kedalam tasnya dan membayarnya lalu berjalan pulang

"Kalau orang-orang melihatnya memegang benda itu pasti mereka akan mengira dia telah menghamili pacarnya" gumam wanita tadi melihat kepergian Jaejoong

Jaejoong menaiki bus kecil untuk pulang ke rumahnya, setelah tiba di perhentian kedua Jaejoong segera turun dari bus kecil itu dan berjalan menuju rumahnya yang memang sudah dekat. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perasaan apapun, tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa isi pikirannya saat ini

Setelah tiba di depan rumah, Jaejoong melihat ferari hyungnya sudah terparkir di depan rumah, tumben hyungnya pulang lebih awal hari ini. Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan masuk

"Kenapa baru pulang sekarang, Jae?" suara Yunho mengagetkannya

"Ah Hyung, tadi aku mampir sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu" jawab Jaejoong

"Syukurlah, aku pikir terjadi apa-apa denganmu" ucap Yunho memeluk adik yang dicintainya itu

"Kenapa Hyung juga sudah pulang?" Tanya Jaejoong balik menatap Yunho

"Tadi Appa menelepon dan mengatakan akan pulang besok, jadi pekerjaan di kantor bisa di tunda dulu"

"Umma juga ikut kan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu aku ganti pakaian dulu, Hyung" ucap Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho

"Sebelum itu… Selamat datang" sahut Yunho mengecup perlahan bibir Jaejoong

"Aku pulang" balas Jaejoong tersenyum dan berlari menuju kamarnya

Dengan segera Jaejoong berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya sambil meleparkan tasnya keatas ranjangnya, tidak lupa ia mengambil alat yang dibelinya di toko tadi lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi. Jaejoong membaca cara pakai alat itu dan mulai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, dengan gugup Jaejoong mulai membuka alat itu lagi dan melihat hasilnya

"Jika garisnya satu berarti tidak, jika garisnya dua berarti iya" gumamnya menutup mata dan mulai mengeluarkan alat itu dari plastiknya. Jaejoong melihat garis merah yang terlihat di alat itu dan…

"Hyungggggg…!" Teriaknya berlari kebawah dan langsung memeluk Yunho yang berada di ruang tengah lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho

"Ada apa, Jae?" Yunho merasakan pakaian atasnya mulai basah

"Jae, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Yunho merasa kuatir pada adiknya itu

"Hyung…" Jaejoong mangangkat wajahnya dari dada Yunho dan menatapnya

"Jae" Yunho sangat terkejut melihat mata Jaejoong yang sembab dan penuh dengan air mata

"Ada apa, Jae-ah?" tanyanya dengan nada lemah mengangkat wajah Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya

"Hyung… ini…" jawab Jaejoong menunjukkan alat tes kehamilan itu pada Yunho

"Ini…" Yunho mengambil alat itu dengan wajah terkejut

"Dulu Umma pernah bilang saat Bibi sering muntah-muntah di pagi hari dan menyuruh beliau mencoba memakai ini… dan aku… Hyung" Jaejoong bingung bagaimana mengatakannya

"Jadi, Jae kau positif?" Tanya Yunho memastikan

"Aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali dan hasilnya sama Hyung, selalu ada dua garis"

"Jae…" Yunho langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong yang gemetaran

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab Jae, karena dia pasti anakku" ucap Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Umma dan Appa, Hyung. Mereka pasti akan tahu dengan hubungan kita selama ini" takut Jaejoong

"Aku yang akan memikirkan itu, sekarang kau harus istirahat, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan bayiku" senyum Yunho

"Tapi Hyung, aku masih sekolah. Bagaimana kalau sampai ketahuan?" Jaejoong tetap tidak mampu menghilangkan rasa takutnya

"Kau kan sudah kelas tiga saat ini dan sebentar lagi kau akan ujian akhir, jadi saat perutmu membesar kau sudah tidak ada di sekolah itu lagi"

"Eumm…" angguk Jaejoong masih dalam dekapan Yunho

"Tidak ku sangka aku akan memiliki anak di usia muda seperti ini" gumam Yunho

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu Hyung-ah. Hyung sudah cukup dewasa untuk memiliki anak, usia Hyung kan sudah 23 tahun, sedangkan aku baru saja masuk 18 tahun tapi sudah hamil"

"Itu anugrah untukmu Jae-ah. Ternyata apa yang Umma ketakan benar, kau memiliki rahim didalam tubuhmu. Hahh- harusnya kita tidak melakukannya malam itu, semua salahku" sesal Yunho

"Tidak, itu bukan salah Hyung, aku juga ingin melakukannya" jawab Jaejoong langsung

"Sepertinya aku telah meracuni pikiran polosmu, Jae" sesal Yunho lagi

"Tapi aku menyukai sikap terbuka Hyung" senyum Jaejoong

Sikap terbuka dan saling percaya adalah dua hal yang sangat dibutuhkan untuk menjalankan sebuah hubungan dan mempertahankan hubungan itu, apapun yang berada dalam hati dan pikiran seharusnya tetap diungkapakan dan jika mendapatkan masalah dalam perjalanannya, bukankah bisa diselesaikan bersama

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya merasakan gerakan pelan disisi tubuhnya, walalupun pagi ini cahaya Sang Surya tak terlihat sama sekali karena tertutup awan kelabu yang masih menitikkan butiran air bening. Namun kelam alam diluar sana tidak menyurutkan senyum yang masih terpancar di wajahnya sejak kemarin, senyum kebahagiaan mengingat bahwa saat ini ia memiliki sesuatu yang dalam tubuhnya, sesuatu yang menjadi bukti rasa cinta hyungnya pada dirinya

Walaupun sebenarnya, tetap pikiran menakutkan tentamg bagaimana sikap orangtua mereka ketika mengetahui hubungannya dengan hyungnya yang jelas-jelas salah, selain karena mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki… ditambah dengan keadaan mereka yang merupakan saudara sedarah. Tapi siapa yang bisa menolak hadirnya cinta, cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diatur dan ditentukan… namun apakah kehadirannya akan tetap dipertahankan ataukah dibiarkan, itulah yang menjadi pilihan

Jaejoong merasakan sentuhan ditubuhnya semakin menguat dan ia merasa tertarik menuju tubuh kekar disisinya, dengan perlahan Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah pria yang masih menutup matanya namun dengan senyum diwajahnya

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun kan?" ucapnya mengusap perlahan rambut kecoklatan milik Yunho

"Mhmm… aku masih ingin bermalas-malasan, Jae, ini kan hari libur" gumam Yunho pelan dengan suaranya yang masih seperti tertidur

"Tapi bukankah Umma dan Appa akan pulang hari ini dan kita harus menjemput mereka"

"Kau benar…" sahut Yunho membuka matanya

"Tapi Umma dan Appa akan sampai nanti sore, kita masih bisa istirahat sebentar" tambahnya kembali memejamkan kedua matanya

"Hyung… kita harus membersihkan rumah dulu, nanti Umma marah jika melihat rumah berantakan seperti itu" paksa Jaejoong

"Umm… baiklah, aku sudah bangun" ucap Yunho terpaksa dan kembali membuka kedua matanya lalu duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang

"Bersihkan dirimu Jae" titah Yunho

"Eumm…" Jaejoong mengangguk dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya

"Ah- kenapa hari ini rasanya malas sekali untuk melakukan apapun" gumam Yunho dan kembali membaringkan dirinya di ranjang namun tetap membuka matanya

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu…" pikir Yunho pada dirinya sendiri

"Ah… Benar! Bukankah Jaejoong sedang hamil? Bodoh! Kenapa aku malah membiarkannya berjalan sendiri" marahnya pada diri sendiri sambil memukul dirinya

"Hyung, kenapa masih berbaring?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya

"Jae… Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong panik

"Memang aku kenapa, Hyung?" bingung Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho

"Kau kan sedang hamil, harus lebih hati-hati" balas Yunho memeluk Jaejoong yang sudah duduk disisi ranjang

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyung, lagi pula kata kakak penjaga toko obat-obatan itu kita harus memeriksanya ke dokter dulu baru mendapatkan hasil yang pasti"

"Tapi aku yakin kau memang sedang hamil, Jae, karena menurut pengalaman orang yang sedang hamil itu wajahnya semakin berseri dan menarik" ucap Yunho menghirup aroma vanilla dari lekuk leher adiknya

"Kau ingin menggodaku, Hyung" senyum Jaejoong merasakan panas diwajahnya

"Tidak, aku hanya berkata jujur"

"Sudah Hyung, sekarang Hyung juga bersihkan diri dan kita sama-sama membersihkan rumah" titah Jaejoong

"Sebelum itu…" Yunho membalikan wajah Jaejoong menatapnya

"Aku ingin ciuman selamat pagi dulu" lanjutnya mengecup cepat bibir Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lalu beranjak keluar kamar

Yunho membawa dirinya menuju kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan dirinya, tubuhnya terasa sedikit lengket karena hal yang dilakukannya semalaman penuh dengan adiknya tersayang. Yunho sangat menyadari kesalahan besar yang dilakukannya, namun ia juga tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari kebahagiaan yang lebih besar yang diberikan Jaejoong baginya

Setelah selesai dengan semua urusannya, Yunho berjalan ke bawah untuk membantu adiknya membersihkan rumah yang sudah dirusaknya selama orang tua mereka tidak ada. Yunho melihat Jaejoong mencoba menyeimbangkan bingkai foto keluarga mereka yang sedikit miring dengan naik diatas kursi kayu

"Jae! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho langsung berlari menuju Jaejoong dan memegang pinggang Jaejoong kemudian membawanya turun dari kursi itu

"Aku hanya ingin membenarkan letak foto keluarga kita Hyung" jawab Jaejoong polos mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya bingung

"Kau ini, kau kan sedang hamil, jangan lakukan perkerjaan yang berat, biar aku yang lakukan ini, kau hanya cukup membersihkan beberapa perabot saja dengan kain itu" ucap Yunho cepat sambil menunjuk kain kuning yang terletak diatas meja kecil di depan televisi

"Hyung…" melas Jaejoong

"Oh ya, nanti setelah menyelesaikan ini semua kita ke rumah sakit ya" tambah Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju ruang tengah

"Untuk apa Hyung?" bingung Jaejoong yang sudah memegang kain kuning itu menatap Yunho

"Memeriksa kehamilanmu tentu saja" jawab Yunho

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin tahu" balas Jaejoong antusias

Mungkin saat ini semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Siapa yang akan percaya melihat kehidupan sempurna dari keluarga ini, Tuan Jung yang sangat berwibawa juga istrinya yang sangat memahami kebutuhan keluarga juga ditambah dua orang anak laki-laki yang sangat tampan dan baik hati. Jung Yunho berusia 23 tahun yang kini meneruskan perusahan ayahnya dan megawasi perusaan di tempat mereka tinggal sekarang dan anak kedua Jung Jaejoong walaupun usianya yang masih 18 tahun, namun ia sudah memberikan banyak kebanggaan bagi keluarga dan sekolahnya dengan prestasinya

Namun tidak ada yang tahu keakraban apa yang dijalin oleh dua saudara ini, setiap orang akan melihat Yunho sebagai kakak yang sangat melindungin adiknya yang manis tanpa tahu arti dari semua perhatian dan perlindungan yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Jaejoong, kepolosannya dan sifatnya yang masih belum dewasa membuat siapa saja akan percaya dengan ketergantungannya pada sang kakak. Tapi, justru itulah yang menjadi tali pengikat yang lebih kuat bagi keduanya dari hanya sekedar saudara sedarah

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Yunho, setelah selesai membersihkan seluruh rumah yang cukup besar itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi menuju rumah sakit yang bukan biasa dikunjungi oleh keluarga mereka, tentu saja untuk menutupi apa yang terjadi. Setelah tiba di Sejong General Hospital, Yunho membawa Jaejoong menemui dokter kandungan yang memang ada disana

"Selamat pagi Dok" sapa Yunho yang sudah masuk kedalam ruangan khusus itu dan duduk mengahadap pria yang masih terbilang cukup muda

"Selamat pagi" sapa pria itu pada Yunho

"Saya Jung Yunho yang tadi membuat janji dengan Anda" ucap Yunho sambil membawa Jaejoong untuk duduk disisinya

"Ah- iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pria itu

"Tentu saja, saya ingin Anda memeriksa Jaejoong" jawab Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk menatap pria itu

"Emm… Maaf Tuan, sebelumnya Anda tahu ini tempat apa bukan?" Tanya pria itu lagi yang bingung menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian

"Tentu saja saya tahu, justru karena itu saya kemari" jawab Yunho mantap

"Tapi, bukankah…" balas Pria itu ragu

"Oh…" akhirnya Yunho mengerti apa maksud dokter muda itu

"Kami tahu itu Dokter… dan kedatangan kami kemari memang untuk hal yang Anda pikirkan, juga soal Jaejoong, ini adalah hal istimewa darinya" Jaejoong terlihat tersenyum mendengar ucapannya hyungnya yang menyatakan dirinya istimewa bukan aneh atau berbeda

"Maksud Anda?"

"Ya, Jaejoong bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seperti wanita pada umumnya, menurut dokter keluarga kami Jaejoong memiliki rahim dalam tubuhnya"

"Benarkah?" takjub dokter itu

"Anda tidak percaya?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada ketus

"Bukan tidak percaya. Saya memang pernah mendengar tentang kasus seperti ini, tapi jika melihatnya secara langsung, baru saat ini dan… ini mengagumkan" senang dokter itu

"Kami juga belum terlalu yakin dengan kehamilannya, karena kami baru memeriksanya dengan alat periksa kehamilan, karena itu kami ingin Anda memeriksanya kembali"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Anda bisa berbaring di ranjang itu" ucap dokter itu membawa Jaejoong untuk berbaring di ranjang putih disisi ruangan itu

"Hyung…" ucap Jaejoong yang terlihat agak takut lalu membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang itu

"Tenang Jae, aku selalu disisimu" balas Yunho tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat lengan adiknya itu

Dokter muda itu memeriksa hampir seluruh tubuh Jaejoong, ia memgang lengan Jaejoong untuk memriksa detak nadinya disana lalu mendengarkan detak jantung Jaejoong tentu saja, juga beberapa hal yang hanya orang-orang seperti dirinya yang mengetahui apa maksud dari semuanya

Setelah ia siap memeriksa seluruhnya, ia kembali meminta Jaejoong untuk turun dari ranjang dan mereka kembali ke meja dokter itu

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Yunho antusias

"Saya harus memeriksanya kembali sekitar 30 menit, jika tidak keberatan Anda berdua bisa menunggu disini" jawab dokter itu

"Kami akan menunggu" balas Yunho yang merasakan sentuhan lembut di jemarinya dan melihat dokter itu berjalan keluar ruangannya

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah memastikan dokter itu sudah benar-benar keluar

"Bagaimana apanya Jae?" bingung Yunho

"Bagaimana jika hasilnya aku benar-benar hamil?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Bukankah itu bagus" balas Yunho

"Tapi… Bagaimana dengan Umma dan Appa? Bagaimana jika mereka tahu? Mereka pasti akan melihat perutku yang akan membesar"

"Itu bisa kita pikirkan nanti Jae, yang penting saat ini kau mengandung anakku dan itu adalah kabar bahagia" ucap Yunho memeluk Jaejoong untuk meyakinkannya

"Hyung senang?" ucap Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku senang. Di dalam perut ini ada bagian diriku" sahut Yunho mengusap perlahan perut Jaejoong yang masih rata

"Kau tahu, bahkan sejak kecil saat aku pertama kali tahu bahwa kau memilki kemungkinan untuk hamil, aku sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa aku yang harus menjadi orang tua yang satunya lagi untuk anak itu selain dirimu" tambah Yunho merengangkan pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong

"Bukankah itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu Hyung, dan usia Hyung saat itu masih 13 tahun"

"Kau masih ingat, Jae"

"Berarti Hyung sudah menyukaiku sejak dulu?" Tanya Jaejoong takjub

"Sebenarnya bahkan sejak kau dilahirkan aku sudah menyukaimu Jae, salahkan wajahmu yang terlalu manis. Hanya kau saja yang baru menyukaiku sejak kau masuk sekolah menengah, kan" sedih Yunho sedikit memajukan bibirnya seperti anak kecil

"Engg… Sebenarnya… Hyung… aku menyukai Hyung sejak Hyung membantuku memukul orang-orang yang mencoba mencuri uangku saat itu"

"Mhmm…" Yunho mencoba menyatukan ingatannya untuk mengingat kejadian yang diucapkan adiknya tadi

"Ah- bukankah itu saat kau masih kelas satu Jae?" Tanya Yunho meyakinkan dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk malu

"Ternyata kau juga sudah menyukaiku sejak lama dan kita baru menjalin hubungan ini saat kau sudah masuk sekolah menengah atas" sesal Yunho

"Saat itu aku masih takut dengan pandangan Umma dan Appa" sesal Jaejoong

"Dan aku terlalu takut untuk menyakiti hatimu yang terlalu baik" tambah Yunho

"Tapi yang penting saat ini kita sudah bersama dan aku akan mendapatkan seorang anak darimu sesuai dengan mimpiku selama ini" lanjut Yunho dengan wajah berseri

"Eumm…"

Tanpa mereka sadari waktu setengah jam telah berlalu dan dokter muda tadi telah kembali ke ruangannya lalu duduk di kursi depan Yunho dan Jaejoong, menatap keduanya

"Bagaimana hasilnya Dokter?" Tanya Yunho langsung

"Saya sudah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan… dan hasilnya positif, Tuan Jung Jaejoong sedang mengandung satu bulan"

"Benarkah" kaget Jaejoong yang dari tadi hanya diam

"Ya, selamat Tuan Jung" balas dokter itu tersenyum

"Hyung…" ucap Jaejoong lembut menatap Yunho disisinya"

"Ya Jae, aku mendengar semuanya" sahut Yunho yang langsung memeluk tubuh indah itu yang langsung dibalas Jaejoong

"Terimakasih" ucap keduanya dalam pelukkan mereka

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**CRAZY LOVE**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: 2**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance / Incest / M-preg**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

Read with youw own risk na

Ini ff gelo Minna… chap2 selanjutnya bakalan makin parah =o=

Happy Reading ^^

Perjalanan pulang kali ini sangat berbeda dengan perjalanan pergi tadi, perasaaan bahagia dan puas meliputi setiap langkah perjalan membelah kota yang padat itu, sedangkan saat pergi tadi keduanya diliputi perasaan takut dan kuatir dengan hasil yang akan diterima mereka. Namun, semua telah menunjukkan hasil yang memberikan perasaan hangat bagi keduanya

Setelah selesai menemui dokter baik hati yang dengan senang hati memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong dan memberikan kesempatan untuk memeriksa keadaannya di setiap bulan kehamilannya, Yunho dan Jaejoong bergerak pulang dan memulai rutinitas menyiapkan diri untuk kehadiran makhluk kecil yang akan memberi warna baru dalam kehidupan mereka

"Hyung, kita tidak menjemput Umma dan Appa sekalian? Ini kan sudah sore, mungkin pesawatnya sudah tiba" Tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho disisinya, saat ini mereka masih berada di jalan besar kota Seoul

"Kau benar Jae, sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Yunho balik melirik Jaejoong sekilas dan kembali memperhatikan jalan besar dihadapannya

"Sudah jam empat sore, memang Umma dan Appa akan tiba pukul berapa?" sahut Jaejoong melihat jam tangan yang terbuat dari besi putih di lengannya

"Seharusnya Umma dan Appa sudah tiba di Seoul sejak tadi" ucap Yunho lalu mendengar dering ponsel yang berasal dari saku kanannya

"Halo… Umma" sahut Yunho setelah melihat siapa yang menghubunginya

"Yunho! Mana adikmu?' Tanya wanita di seberang sana langsung

"Aish… Umma, Umma menghubungiku hanya untuk langsung menanyakan Jaejoong dimana, bukan malah menanyakan kabarku? Umma hanya menyayangi Jaejoong saja" manja Yunho

"Yunho-ah, kau tahu Umma sangat menyayangi kalian berdua, kalian berdua lahir dari rahim Umma. Tentu saja Umma juga menyayangimu sama seperti Umma menyayangi Jaejoong adikmu" ucap wanita itu dan Yunho hanya menarik napas pelan mendengarnya

"Hanya saja, Jaejoong itu masih kecil dan kau sudah dewasa Yunho. Apa kau masih mau dianggap anak manja yang masih mengais pada ibunya" lajut wanita itu tertawa pelan  
>"Umma…" melas Yunho<p>

"Bukankah kau menyayangi Jaejoong juga?" Tanya wanita itu tepat sasaran masih dengan tawanya

"Ya, ya, Umma. Tentu saja aku sangat menyayangi Jaejoong"

"Kalau begitu sekarang berikan ponselnya pada adikmu"

"Baiklah" Yunho menyerah dan memberikan ponselnya pada Jaejoong yang berada disisinya

"Umma…" ucap Jaejoong cepat dengan girang sambil menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas jok mobil

"Jangan terlalu senang Jae" ucap Yunho melihat tingkah imut adiknya yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya tersenyum

"Tentu saja aku senang Hyung, Umma sudah terlalu lama di Jepang" sahut Jaejoong langsung

"Jaejoong" panggil wanita itu dari seberang

"Umma, kapan Umma dan Appa akan pulang?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa menjawab panggilan sang Umma

"Itulah yang ingin Umma sampaikan pada kalian berdua" jawab wanita itu dengan nada sedih yang sangat terasa

"Ada apa Umma?" Jaejoong tiba-tiba terdiam di kursinya, perasaaan takut merasukinya, merasakan sesuatu yang pasti tidak akan disukainya

"Sepertinya Umma dan Appa tidak bisa pulang hari ini" sesal wanita itu

"Kenapa Umma?" Jaejoong mulai merasa sedih

"Perusahaan Appa ternyata banyak mengalami masalah disini, jika tidak diselesaikan sekarang mungkin… akan bangkrut"

"Tapi Umma…" Jaejoong mencoba untuk merubah pikiran Ummanya

"Jaejoong, kau tahu kan ini sangat penting untuk kita" mohon wanita itu

"Untuk berapa lama Umma?" sedih Jaejoong

"Mungkin sekitar setengah tahun atau lebih"

"Selama itu Umma?"

"Demi Umma" pinta wanita itu

"Ne Umma… Appa mana Umma?" Tanya Jaejoong pasrah setelah cukup menata hatinya

"Appa masih di perusahaan, masih banyak yang harus diurus disana"

"Umm… Umma jaga diri disana. Ne" ucap Jaejoong lemas namun dengan nada yang dibuat riang

"Seharusnya Umma yang mengatakan itu, jaga diri kalian baik-baik di rumah, dan kau Jaejoong… jangan buat masalah di sekolah, jangan menyusahkan hyungmu, hm..."

"Ya Umma, salam juga untuk Appa" senyum Jaejoong akhirnya dan menutup sambungan telepon itu

"Umma bilang apa, Jae?" Tanya Yunho setelah melihat Jaejoong menutup ponselnya dan menerima ponsel yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya

"Umma bilang tidak akan pulang hari ini dan…" Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya

"Dan apa, Jae?"

"Umma bilang akan tetap di Jepang sampai setengah tahun atau lebih" lanjutnya

"Jae…" panggil Yunho, Yunho sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan adiknya itu

"Mhmm…" gumam Jaejoong pelan

Yunho mengehentikan laju mobil hitamnya disisi jalan dan memandang adik kesayangannya itu yang masih menundukkan wajahnya dengan pandangan sayu

"Jae…" panggil Yunho lagi

"Umm…" kembali Jaejoong hanya menggumam

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya dan mengusap perlahan punggung Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya sedangkan lengan yang lainnya melingkar sempurna di pinggang Jaejoong

"Jae…" Yunho merasakan pakaian atasnya basah

"Hyung…" ucap Jaejoong menarik kuat pakaian Yunho di dadanya

"Aku tahu kau merindukan mereka"

"Kenapa Umma dan Appa lama sekali disana? Ini sudah hampir lima tahun, dan mereka tidak juga pulang" sedih Jaejoong

"Umma dan Appa pasti akan pulang, sekarang jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan dirimu juga bayi kita" ucap Yunho

"Eumm..." angguk Jaejoong menatap Yunho, sepertinya ia tidak bisa menolak jika sesuatu itu berhubungan dengan bayinya

"Kenapa Umma dan Appa tidak bisa pulang hari ini, Jae?" Tanya Yunho setelah melihat Jaejoong cukup tenang

"Kata Umma ada masalah dengan perusahaan Appa yang di Jepang, jadi harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu, jika tidak bisa bangkrut"

"Mhmm… Memang sedang ada sedikit masalah dengan perusahaan Appa, Jae"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget

"Iya, kemarin aku sempat membaca beberapa laporan tentang perusahaan di Jepang, ada sebagian karyawan yang mencoba melakukan penyelewengan" jawab Yunho lembut

"Sekarang jangan menangis lagi, ya. Matamu jadi merah seperti ini" lanjut Yunho mengusap perlahan butiran air mata yang masih tersisa di mata bening Jaejoong

"Eumm… Hyung jangan tinggalkan aku juga, ya" ucap Jaejoong merasakan sentuhan Yunho di matanya

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Jae" senyum Yunho mengecup perlahan kedua mata Jaejoong

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk meninggalkanmu" lanjut Yunho kini mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong dan Jaejoong membuka matanya ikut tersenyum menatap Yunho

"Kau itu sangat berharga" tambah Yunho

"Hyung…" Jaejoong menutup kembali matanya dan Yunho tahu betul maksud dari perbuatan adiknya itu

"Kau ini" ucap Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong dan mengecup perlahan bibir merah itu namun agak lama kali ini dan kembali tersenyum

Musim telah berganti dan waktu pun terus belalu, tanpa terasa musim semi telah kembali menghampiri bumi belahan timur ini. Jaejoong dan Yunho masih tetap dengan keadaannya dan kedua orang tua mereka masih tetap berada di Jepang tanpa mengtahui apa yang terjadi pada kedua putranya

Hal yang berubah hanyalah tubuh Jaejoong yang semakin membesar karena usia kandungannya telah menginjak usia lima bulan lewat beberapa minggu dan keinginannya sangat banyak yang kadang hampir membuat Yunho kebingungan untuk memenuhinya ditambah dengan perasaannya yang cepat berubah, kadang senang, kadang kesal, kadang manja atau yang lainnya. Tentu saja walaupun begitu, Yunho akan selalu berada disisinya untuk memenuhi semua keinginannya. Sekolah Jaejoong sudah ia selesaikan sejak dua bulan yang lalu dan tidak seorang pun dari temannya di sekolah itu yang mengetahui tentang keadaannya

"Hyung hari ini tidak ke perusahaan?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang duduk disisinya di ruang keluarga sambil menonton siaran di televisi

"Tidak Jae, hari ini aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian, kau dan bayi kita" jawab Yunho mengusap perlahan perut Jaejoong yang sudah membesar dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut buncit itu lalu menciumi perut Jaejoong berkali-kali dengan gemas

"Bagaimana kabar anak Appa hari ini?" Tanya Yunho seolah sedang berbicara dengan anaknya yang belum lahir itu

"Aegy baik-baik saja, Appa" jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang dibuat kekanak-kanakan dan tersenyum memandang Yunho yang masih berada di depan perutnya dan masih menciumi perlahan perut besarnya

"Kalau kabar Ummanya, bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho lagi kali ini menatap Jaejoong

"Ummanya juga baik, Appa" jawab Jaejoong lagi dan Yunho mengecup perlahan bibir merah Jaejoong

"Kalau kabar Appanya, bagaimana?" kali ini Jaejoong yang menanyakan hal yang sama

"Tentu saja Appa juga baik, selama ada kalian berdua disisiku, aku akan selalu merasa baik" jawab Yuno dan mereka berdua tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sangat menunjukkan kebahagiaan besar

"….." Jaejoong tiba-tiba terdiam dan menatap Yunho dengan wajah memelas dan sedih

"Hyung…" panggil Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung menegakkan tubuhnya merasakan hawa keseriusan yang akan Jaejoong berikan

"Ya, Jae" jawabnya

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Apanya yang bagaimana, Jae?" bingung Yunho mengambil sebelah tangan Jaejoong dan mengusapnya lembut

"Waktu setengah tahun akan segera berakhir, Umma dan Appa akan kembali sebentar lagi" Jaejoong menahan ucapannya, ia benar-benar takut

"Bagaimana kita menjelaskan hal ini saat Umma dan Appa pulang? Kita tidak mungkin menyembunyikannya, kan?" lanjut Jaejoong

"Jae…" tenang Yunho

"Perutku akan semakin membesar Hyung, tidak mungkin bisa ditutupi lagi. Aku takut…" Jaejoong mulai tercekat dengan air matanya yang mengalir perlahan di wajah manisnya

"Apa Umma dan Appa akan memisahkan kita? Aku tidak mungkin bisa jauh dari Hyung" Jaejoong bergerak mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yunho mencari kehangatan

"Bagaimana ini, Hyung?" tanyanya memeluk tubuh Yunho dan menenggelamkan wajanya di dada Yunho

"Jae…" Yunho melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong untuk menenangkan adiknya itu

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" jawab Yunho mantap

"Tapi Umma tidak mungkin akan setuju dengan hubungan kita, apalagi Appa, Appa pasti akan marah besar. Hyung adalah anak kesayangan Appa yang sangat Appa percaya" balas Jaejoong

"Tapi Hyung justru malah mengecewakan Appa dengan hal ini, Appa pasti tidak akan memaafkan kita, Hyung" tambahnya dengan takut dan ragu

"Lalu… Apa kau akan meninggalkanku, Jae?' Tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Tidak akan pernah!" jawab Jaejoong membesarkan matanya atas pertanyaan Yunho dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat

"Jika begitu aku juga akan tetap mempertahankanmu" Yunho memeluk tubuh adiknya lagi

"Tapi Umma dan Appa?" Jaejoong masih menyimpan keraguan dihatinya

"Aku lebih memilih dirimu dibandingkan Umma dan Appa, Jae" yakin Yunho

"Dan dengan begitu kita akan menjadi anak durhaka, Hyung" miris Jaejoong

"Aku tidak mungkin melepaskanmu Jae, aku bisa mati jika kau tidak disisiku" ansur Yunho

"Sedangkan Umma dan Appa, jika mereka berdua benar-benar menyayangi kita berdua, mereka tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Umma dan Appa harusnya tetap mempertahakan kita berdua bagaimana pun jadinya"

"Tapi sepertinya kemugkinan itu sangat kecil, Hyung, atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali" Jaejoong sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Yunho

"Walaupun kecil bukan berarti tidak mungkin, kan? Jika memang kita harus jadi anak pembangkang, aku rela melakukannya asal itu demi dirimu" jawab Yunho menunduk menatap Jaejoong dibawahnya

"Hyung mau melakukan itu?" kaget Jaejoong

"Demi dirimu aku bisa melakukan apa pun, Jae. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu" jawab Yunho meyakinkan adiknya

"Aku lebih mencintai Hyung" jawab Jaejoong

"Lebih dari rasa cintamu pada Umma dan Appa?" Tanya Yunho

"Lebih, bahkan sangat lebih, karena Hyung yang selalu ada disisiku"

"Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan menjadi anak pembangkang" tawa keduanya dalam penyesalan

Walaupun memang terlihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di luar, namun rasa sedih itu tetaplah ada. Siapa yang akan merasakan kebahagiaan sepenuhnya saat cinta yang seharusnya indah tidak direstui oleh semua orang bahkan kedua orang tua yang terdekat. Berada diantara dua pilihan yang benar-benar sulit, pilihan dimana tidak keduanya benar-benar tepat seperti memilih diantara pria dan laki-laki, manakah yang lebih dewasa?

"Sejak awal memang kita yang salah, Jae. Tidak, bukan kita, tapi aku yang salah" ucap Yunho

"Hyung…"

"Aku yang telah meracuni pikira polosmu dan mempengaruhimu untuk mencintaiku"

"Hyung!" marah Jaejoong

"Bukankah Hyung sering mengatakan, rasa suka dan cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipaksakan, dia akan datang dengan sendirinya kepada siapa pun rasa itu akan berlabuh" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada tegas

"Dan aku tidak pernah merasa Hyung memaksaku untuk mencintai Hyung, apalagi jika Hyung memperngaruhiku untuk jadi seperti ini"

"Tapi kau dulu sangat baik Jae, kau selalu mendengarkan semua ucapan Umma, dan sekarang…"

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah katakana pada Hyung sebelumnya, aku menyukai Hyung sejak kelas satu dan saat itu Hyung sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku. Aku mencintai Hyung karena aku memang mencintai Hyung" Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho, memeluk hyungnya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Yunho

"Rasa cinta yang muncul karena semua perhatian dan cinta yang Hyung berikan padaku" lanjutnya

"Bukankah Hyung selalu bilang dengan rasa cinta ini kita bisa menjadi kuat dan bisa melakukan apa saja. Kenapa sekarang jadi Hyung sendiri yang lemah?" senyum Jaejoong memangdang Yunho dan menangkup wajah Yunho di kedua tangannya

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae" jawab Yunho tersenyum akhirnya menghilangkan semua keraguan yang muncul dihatinya

"Aku juga, Hyung" balas Jaejoong

Wajah keduanya bergerak perlahan mendekati satu sama lain, tidak ada paksaan di dalamnya, hanya insting yang membuat keduanya bergerak. Jarak itu semakin dekat dan semua tertutupi dengan kecupan lembut yang manis dibibir keduanya, sensasi kenikamatan yang tidak akan pernah didapatkan dari orang lain, hanya saling mengecup dan mengulum lembut. Ditarikanya tubuh Jaejoong agar semakin merapat padanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong, seperti mendapat sebuah instruksi, Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya kembali di leher Yunho dan duduk dipangkuan hyungnya itu

Yunho menggigit perlahan bibir bawah Jaejoong yang memaksa Jaejoong untuk berteriak pelan dan membuka sedikit mulutnya, dengan cepat Yunho memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Jaejoong dan bermain dengan lidah Jaejoong disana, permainan kesukaannya jika sedang bersama adiknya itu. Setelah cukup bermain dan dirasakannya tubuhnya sudah benar-benar membutuhkan udara, Yunho melepaskan kulumannya dan menatap Jaejoong

"Sudah… sampai… sini saja" ucap Yunho sedikit mengatur napasnya

"…." Jaejoong masih mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa

"Jika diteruskan aku tidak akan bisa menahannya dan malah akan menyakiti anak kita" lanjut Yunho lalu mengecup perlahan perut Jaejoong lagi

"Hyung calon Appa yang baik ternyata" senyum Jaejoong mengusap perlahan rambut kecoklatan Yunho yang masih berada di perutnya

"Tantu saja, aku harus menjadi Appa yang baik untuk anakku, kan" sahut Yunho sedikit mendongak menatap Jaejoong

"Aku juga akan menjadi Umma yang baik" balas Jaejoong balik menatap Yunho

"Semoga anak kita baik-baik saja" tambah Jaejoong setelah diam sejenak untuk berpikir

"Apa maksudmu, Jae?" Tanya Yunho bingung menegakkan posisi duduknya kembali

"Aku pernah dengar, kata orang anak dari hubungan sedarah itu tidak akan selamat, kalaupun selamat pasti jadinya cacat fisik" jelas Jaejoong

"Kau percaya hal seperti itu?"

"Entalah Hyung, tapi aku takut"

"Jangan terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu, anak itu Tuhan yang memberikannya sedangkan kita hanya berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Jadi terserah Tuhan ingin memberikan anak yang seperti apa" balas Yunho mengusap perlahan rambut Jaejoong

"Kalaupun memang akhirnya akan cacat, apakah itu berarti kita tidak akan mengakuinya? Bukan seperti itu, kan" tambahnya

"Eumm… Aku akan tetap menyayangi anak itu. Hyung sangat pantas menjadi Appa"

"Usiaku sudah 23 tahun Jae, tentu saja aku harus bersikap lebih dewasa untuk melindungi kalian berdua dan aku ingin membuat anak ini bangga pada Appanya kelak"

"Aku juga akan berusaha untuk berubah, demi Hyung dan anak kita" balas Jaejoong

"Kau juga semakin dewasa, Jae"

"Semua berkat Hyung, karena selama ini Hyung yang selalu berada disisiku. Aku jadi merasa wajar kita menjadi anak pembangakang Hyung"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Umma dan Appa tidak pernah ada saat kita membutuhkan mereka, bahkan sejak kita kecil Umma dan Appa tidak pernah benar-benar mendidik kita dan menjaga serta melindungi kita. Wajar jika aku lebih memilih Hyung dari Umma dan Appa"

"Kau benar, bahkan aku lebih sering meminta bantuan pada bibi pengasuh untuk mengerjakan tugasku saat masih kecil dulu dibandingkan Umma atau Appa"

"Rasanya ini memang hal yang wajar" tambah Yunho

Setiap orang pasti akan selalu mencari sebuah alasan tepat untuk membenarkan apa yang diperbuatnya, agar perasaan sakit dan menyesal itu bisa sedikit terobati, bahkan sebuah kesalahan bisa menjadi kebenaran jika terus diulang dan dianggap benar. Tapi apakah kesalahan itu akan tetap tertutupi selamanya, karena sesuatu yang memiliki bau pasti akan tercium walau ditutupi dengan apapun

Setiap orang berjalan dengan langkah dan tujuan masing-masing, ada manusia yang mampu berjalan seorang diri namun ada juga yang membutuhkan pendamping untuk meraih arah yang tepat dalam perjalanannya. Satu hal yang harus diingat, dalam langkah setiap perjalanan pasti akan meninggalkan jejak yang dapat terindra

-TBC-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang udah mampir n baca ff ini tunjukkan diri kalian, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya ^^

bales2

**::****Chwyn****…** Na. makanya JAehan bikin rate-nya M. bahaya. Hehee..

**::****…** Ini lanjutannya, Silahkan

**::****diitactorlove****…** tunggu aja lanjutannya. Na… Jaehan desu

**::****maknaelovers****…** wah maaf banget. Jaehan spesialis Yunjae ff, ga pernah buat ff selain yunjae main couple-nya. Gomen nasai..

**::****Sena****…** NC? Saya paling payah dalam hal NC

**::****Luo****HanSiBum****…** Na. sankyuu udah mau baca

**::****natsu****…** Na natsu-chan. Sankyuu buat semangatnya

**::****upa****upa****…** Gimana yah? Tunggu aja ceritanya

**::****Kim****YunJae****…** pasti ko, saya jug aga suka sad end buat Yunjae. Selamat buat uts nya. Btw, nama kita hamper samaan yah

**::****YuyaLoveSungmin****…** Ahahaa…. Masalah bayi nanti deh. Hehee..

**::****ArtYeKyu****…** Saya juga Yunjae shipper. GO YUNJAE! YUNJAE IS REAL! XXDDD

**::****ChaaChulie247****…** liat aja nanti deh. Hohoho..

**::****…** lemon? Huwa- saya payah buat lemon T.T

**::****RieJoongie****…** Begitulah, sesuai judulnya. Hehee…

**::****mako47117****…** Yunho Appa emang paling keren dah jadi suami, jaejoong Umma juga pas banget jadi istri. Nyahahaha~

**::****KimHanKyu****… **kita liat aja nanti. Hehee…


	3. Chapter 3

**CRAZY LOVE**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: 3**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance / Incest / M-preg**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

Mina-san! Ini Chap 3 nya. Gomen lama banget update-nya

Jaehan ingetin lagi ini bener-bener ff gila

Jadi Jaehan harap yang ga suka bagusan ga usah baca

Jaehan ga siap sama bash

Happy Reading ^^

Waktu memang berjalan begitu cepat, waktu enam bulan benar-benar sudah terlewati tanpa disadari oleh kedua saudara yang masih dengan keputusan dan sikap yang tak berubah. Cinta yang sama masih tetap tersalur diantaranya walau pun rintangan pasti akan muncul dalam perjalanan keduanya, namun keyakinan akan diri sendiri dan orang yang dikasihi menjadi kekuatan tersendiri dalam melangkah

Yunho terjaga dari tidur nyenyaknya dengan tetap merasakan kehangatan tubuh mungil disisinya. Senyum diwajahnya selalu saja muncul menatap pria manis yang tertidur dalam dekapannya, lengannya secara sadar mendekap tubuh mungil itu dan mendekatkan tubuh itu semakin melekat dalam pelukkanya sambil menghirup perlahan aroma manis yang menyeruak dari rambut hitam lembut Jaejoong dan menatap wajah tersenyumnya yang teduh

"Siapa yang mampu menolak mu, Jae" ucapnya tersenyum sambil mengusap perlahan pipi lembut Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya

"Bahkan aku harus selalu menahan diriku. Jika tidak mengingat kau sedang hamil mungkin aku sudah mengerjaimu berkali-kali. Jae" lanjutnya tersenyum licik tanpa melepaskan lengannya di wajah Jaejoong

"Tapi untuk saat ini sepertinya sekedar mengecupmu sudah cukup untukku" imbuh Yunho lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong dan mengecup ringan bibir Jaejoong

Namun tetap saja, Jung Yunho tetaplah seorang Jung Yunho yang tidak akan pernah puas hanya dengan sekedar kecupan ringan semata. Yunho semakin memperdalam kecupannya di bibir Jaejoong yang sangat menggoda baginya yang justru membuat Jaejoong bergumam dalam tidurnya. Desahan Jaejoong bukanlah membuat Yunho berhenti namun malah justru semakin memperdalam ciumannya

Jaejoong membuka kedua bibirnya perlahan karena merasakan napasnya yang mulai sesak dan memaksa udara menyeruak masuk kedalam mulutnya dan untuk membuka kedua matanya melihat siapa yang menganggu tidur lelapnya. Mata besarnya membuka perlahan menatap lembut pada hyung-nya yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya dan secara tak sadar Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh kekar itu

"Hy-yung…" gumam Jaejoong pelan mencoba memanggil hyung-nya dengan Yunho yang masih saja terus menciumnya

Merasakan gerakan ringan dibibirnya akibat panggilan lembut dari adik kesayangannya itu, perlahan Yunho melepasakan ciumannya dan ikut menatap Jaejoong yang berada dibawahnya dengan lembut

"Sudah bangun, Jae?" pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab sama sekali yang justru keluar dari Yunho

"Hyung…" sahut Jaejoong mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya

"Mhmm…" jawab Yunho tetap tersenyum

"Hyung, cara membangunkannya sangat aneh" tawa Jaejoong manja

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" imbuh Yunho dengan senyum licik diwajahnya sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mampu tertunduk malu mendengarnya

"Oh ya hyung, bukankah hari ini Umma dan Appa akan pulang?" Tanya Jaejoong mengingat-ingat

"Kau benar Jae, bersihkan dirimu, aku akan menanyakan Umma kapan mereka akan tiba" jawab Yunho mulai mengangkat dirinya dari tubuh Jaejoong

"Eumm…" angguk Jaejoong dan melangkah menuju toilet di kamar mereka

Melihat Jaejoong yang mulai bergerak untuk membersihkan wajahnya, Yunho membawa tubuhnya duduk diatas ranjang dan mengambil ponselnya di meja kecil samping ranjang disisinya dan menghubungi orang tuanya yang kini masih berada di Jepang

"Halo! Umma" tukas Yunho berharap mendengar suara wanita yang sangat dikenalnya mengangkat panggilannya

"Yunho" sahut seseorang diseberang sana

"Ah- Appa" sahut Yunho kaget mendengar suara ayahnya itu

"Ya ini Appa, Yunho. Ada masalah?" Tanya pria itu

"Tidak ada Appa, aku hanya ingin menanyakan kapan Appa dan Umma akan tiba di Seoul?" Tanya Yunho sedikit gugup, karena memang selama ini ia sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan pria yang sebenarnya menjadi panutannya itu

"Kami sudah di bandara Narita, sebentar lagi kami akan berangkat jika tidak terjadi penundaan seperti kemarin" jawab datar pria itu

"Baiklah, aku dan Jaejoong akan menjemput Umma dan Appa nanti" balas Yunho

"Mhmm…" gumam pria itu tanpa mampu diartikan maksud dari jawabannya

"Eumm… Um-Umma dimana Appa?" Tanya Yunho ragu

"Sedang ke toilet sebentar" jawab pria itu tetap dengan nada datarnya

"Oh- Kenapa kebetulan sekali?" gumam Yunho pelan

"Kau bilang apa Yunho?'sahut pria itu tidak mendengar jelas ucapan Yunho sebelumnya

"Tidak. Tidak ada Appa" jawab Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya walaupun ia tahu orang diseberang sana tidak akan melihantnya

"Baiklah Appa. Aku tutup dulu, kami akan segera bersiap"

"Ya" jawab pria itu langsung dan memutus sambungan ponselnya

"Sama sekali tidak berubah" ujar Yunho menatap ponsel ditangannya

"Walau apapun yang kulakukan sepertinya Appa tidak akan pernah berubah, tetap saja dingin. Seperti bukan keluarga saja" lajutnya menggumam dan menaruh kembali ponsel hitam itu di meja kecil sisi ranjangnya

"Wajar saja Joongie selelu merindukan Umma" pikir Yunho tanpa menyadari Jaejoong yang telah keluar dari toilet dan berjalan mendekatinya

"Bagaimana hyung? Hyung sudah menghubungi Umma?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri disisi Yunho

"Sudah…" angguk Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya untuk duduk disisinya lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat

"Tapi…" lanjutnya memotong ucapannya menaruh kepalanya di lekukan leher Jaejoong dengan manja

"Tapi apa hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung menarik wajah Yunho untuk menatapnya

"Bukan Umma yang mengangkatnya melainkan Appa" jawab Yunho sambil mendesah ringan

"Appa yang mengangkatnya! Benarkah hyung? Lalu bagaimana?" sahut Jaejoong tidak percaya

"Kau tahu bagaimana Appa, beliau hanya menjawab seadanya saja" imbuh Yunho ringan

"Eumm… Memang Umma kemana, hyung?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk untuk membalasnya dan kembali bertanya

"Umma sama seperti mu, sedang di toilet" rengek Yunho dan kembali menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong

"Aroma tubuhmu sangat nyaman, Jae" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba yang merasa nyaman menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong

"Lalu Appa bilang apa hyung?" tukas Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Yunho sebelumnya

"Appa bilang mereka sudah berada di bandara Narita dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan tiba jika tidak terjadi penundaan" sahut Yunho dengan suara pelan

"Eumm… Eh-" jawab Jaejoong lalu mendengar panggilan masuk di ponselnya

Jaejoong mencoba meraih ponsel disisi ranjangnya berharap tidak melepas pelukkan Yunho di tubuhnya, sepertinya hyung-nya itu sangat membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini. Hal ini memang biasa terjadi jika hyung-nya itu baru saja berbicara atau bertengkar dengan orang tua laki-laki mereka itu

"Umma! Cepat sekali sampai Seoul!" girang Jaejoong melihat nama panggilan di ponselnya dan langsung mengangkatnya

"Jaejoong-ah, Umma belum sampai di Seoul. Pesawatnya ditunda sementara waktu, tapi mungkin sebentar lagi kami akan berangkat"

"Memang kenapa Umma? Kenapa harus ditunda?" rengek Jaejoong sedih

"Cuaca buruk Jaejoong sayang, jika dipaksakan takutnya akan terjadi sesuatu"

"Kalau begitu lebih baik Umma dan Appa tidak usah pulang hari ini, besok saja" saran Jaejoong walaupun ia benar-benar sangat merindukan ibunya itu

"Tidak Jaejoong sayang. Umma sudah sangat merindukan kalian berdua, pokoknya Umma harus tiba hari ini" jawab wanita itu dengan yakin

"Baiklah, tapi Umma dan Appa harus berhati-hati" pinta Jaejoong

"Tentu saja. Umma tutup dulu Jaejoong, Appa-mu memanggil"

"Ya Umma" senyum Jaejoong dan menutup ponselnya lalu menatap Yunho yang sepertinya sudah tertidur

"Hyung" panggil Jaejoong namun tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari Yunho

"Hyung-ah" panggil Jaejoong lagi mencoba membangunkan Yunho

"Mhmm" gumam Yunho membuka matanya perlahan

"Hyung sangat lelah sepertinya" ucap Jaejoong

"Eumm… pekerjaannya sangat banyak" angguk Yunho

"Tapi saat ini hyung harus bangun dan sarapan, nanti hyung sakit" pinta Jaejoong mencoba membangunkan Yunho dan melepasakan lengan Yunho yang melingkar di tubuhnya namun Yunho tak bergeming sedikitpun

"Hyung… Aku akan memasakan makanan kesukaan hyung, bagaimana?" saran Jaejoong mencoba membangunkan hyung-nya itu

"Kau serius?" sahut Yunho dengan wajah berbinar

"Tentu saja" balas Jaejoong yakin

"Kau memang yang terbaik Jae" seru Yunho dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong lalu beranjak menuju toilet untuk membersihkan diri

"Dasar Hyung" ucap Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah hyung-nya itu dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka

Jaejoong berjalan ringan menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan bagi mereka berdua. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Jaejoong mulai mempersiapkan bahan yang dibutuhkannya untuk membuat sarapan pagi ini dan mempersiapkannya diatas meja makan. Cukup cepat memang, Karena menu hari ini hanya nasi goreng biasa

"Anak Umma tidak apa-apa kan hari ini sarapan nasi goreng?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap perutnya perlahan

"Appa juga akan menyukainya, karena Appa menyukai apapun yang Umma masak untuknya" bangga Jaejoong tersenyum sambil tetap mengusap perutnya

"Jae…" seru Yunho yang kini sudah tepat berada dihadapan Jaejoong

"Ah hyung, sejak kapan sudah disini?" sahut Jaejoong terlonjak dan menatap Yunho dihadapannya

"Kau terlalu asik berbicara dengan Jiyool, Jae" balas Yunho menatap Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan senyum diwajahnya

"Jiyool?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Ya, aku ingin anak kita diberi nama Jiyool saat ia lahir nanti"

"Nama yang bagus, tapi bukankah itu nama untuk anak perempuan hyung? Jika anak kita laki-laki bagaimana? Apa nama untuknya?" cecar Jaejoong dengan banyak pertanyaan

"Menurutmu apa nama yang cocok untuk anak laki-laki kita?" Tanya Yunho balik

"Eumm… Bagaimana kalau Moonbin atau Sungwoon juga bagus?" jawab Jaejoong sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya dengan menggemaskan

"Aku setuju" sahut Yunho langsung

"Sekarang kau makan dulu sarapanmu, nanti anak kita kelaparan" lanjut Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk disisinya

"Hyung" panggil Jaejoong

"Mhmm…" balas Yunho menggumam sambil mulai mengambil makanan untuk Jaejoong

"Aku kesal" rengek Jaejoong mengkerucutkan bibirnya manja dan membuang wajah tidak menatap Yunho

"Eh?" kaget Yunho bingung berhenti mengambil makanan yang kini sudah dalam genggamannya

"Hyung lebih peduli pada anak kita dari pada denganku" gumam Jaejoong yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Yunho dengan jelas

"Hei, sepertinya adikku ini semakin sensitif" ucap Yunho tersenyum membawa wajah Jaejoong untuk menatapnya

"Umm…" manja Jaejoong sambil tetap mengkurucutkan bibirnya

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua, Jae. Jika tidak, bagaimana mungkin anak ini akan ada?" ansur Yunho lalu meletakkan lengannya di perut besar Jaejoong sambil mengusap-ngusapkannya disana

"Tapi hyung selalu bilang 'untuk anak kita…' atau 'agar anak kita…' atau-"

"Kau benar" sahut Yunho memotong protes dari Jaejoong

"Aku mengatakan 'untuk anak kita…' atau 'agar anak kita…' karena dia adalah anak kita, Jae. Buah cinta kita berdua dan itu berarti aku mencitai kalian berdua"

"Eh?" Jaejoong terkesiap dengan ucapan hyung-nya barusan, jujur ia tidak pernah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu

"Jika aku tidak mencitaimu, mungkin aku hanya akan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anakku, itu berarti kau bukan siapa-siapa bagitu Jae. Dan aku tidak ingin itu" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong perlahan yang masih belum mampu mencerna sepenuhnya perkataannya, ia hanya mampu membalas pelukkan hangat yang kini melingkupi tubuhnya

"Hyung-" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong ketika merasakan getaran ringan dari saku celana belakang milik Yunho

"Ponselnya bergetar hyung" tambah Jaejoong menyambung ucapannya dengan maksud yang berbeda

"Umm…" gumam Yunho perlahan dan melepaskan pelukkannya lalu mengambil ponselnya yang sejak tadi terdiam di saku celananya

"Halo" sahut Yunho mengangkat ponsel itu

"Yunho!" panggil orang di seberang sana cukup keras karena Yunho mengaktifkan pengeras suara pada ponselnya sehingga Jaejoong juga dapat mendengar percakapan mereka

"Paman, ada apa?" sahut Yunho bingung mendengar panggilan pamannya yang sedikit berbeda sambil melihat wajah Jaejoong yang juga sama bingung seperti dirinya

"Yunho, apa kalian di rumah saat ini?" tukas pria itu yang semakin membuat Yunho bertambah bingung

"Iya Paman, memang ada apa?" sahut Yunho lagi dengan pertanyaan karena ia semakin bingung

"Kapan orang tua kalian akan pulang dari Jepang?" pertanyaan yang aneh, tentu saja hari ini dan pria diseberang sana itu pasti mengetahuinya

"Mungkin pagi ini Umma sudah berangkat atau mungkin sudah di pesawat" jawab Yunho sedikit ragu

"Ternyata benar" gumam pria itu

"Apanya yang benar Paman?" celetuk Jaejoong mendengar gumaman yang sangat jelas itu

"Yunho… Jaejoong…" lanjut pria itu memberi jeda ketika memanggil keduanya

"Paman, sebenarnya ada apa? Tidak biasanya Paman menghubungi kami sepagi ini" ujar Yunho yang mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dalam percakapannya dengan pamannya itu

"Yunho coba kalian lihat berita pagi ini" pinta pria itu

Tanpa menunggu perintah selanjutnya, Yunho menggenggam lengan Jaejoong dan membawanya menuju ruang keluarga. Setibanya Yunho segera menyalakan kotak hitam yang cukup besar itu lalu mencari berita pagi yang dimaksud pamannya itu

'… kecelakaan pesawat ini memakai korban hampir dari seluruh penumpang pesawat, hanya 3 orang yang dianyatakan selamat dengan luka yang cukup parah, berikut adalah daftar korban yang dinyatakan selamat. Bandara Narita Jepang belum memberikan konfirmasi apapun terkait dengan kasus kecelakaan ini…' itulah petikan berita pagi yang berhasil di dengar keduanya

Yunho terdiam, begitu juga Jaejoong yang berada disisinya. Hanya suara samar dari televisi hitam itu yang memberikan kebisingan disisi mereka, ucapan tadi cukup membuat keduanya terdiam dan hanya terdiam

"Yunho" panggil pria yang disebut paman itu setelah merasa tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar olehnya

"Yunho…" panggilnya lagi karena tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari dua keponakkannya itu

"Hey. Yunho! Jaejoong! Kalian masih disana?" tukas pria setengah baya itu dengan suara yang semakin meninggi

"Paman…" gumam Yunho pelan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya

"Yunho…" sahut sang paman mengerti perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati pria muda yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri itu

"Itu tidak benar kan?" gumam Jaejoong yang mulai merasakan buliran bening yang mengalir di kedua pipinya

"Yunho, Jaejoong… Paman sudah mengkorfirmasi langsung kepada pihak bandara, dan hasilnya tetap tidak berubah, pesawat itu adalah pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh orang tua kalian" ucap sang paman perlahan

"Kau bohong kan Paman? Itu tidak mungkin" cecar Jaejoong merenggut ponsel yang berada dalam genggaman Yunho

"Kau bohong Paman, tidak mungkin Umma dan Appa meninggal. Mereka berdua sudah berjanji padaku akan pulang hari ini" lanjut Jaejoong dengan suara lemah

Yunho hanya tetap terdiam menatap adiknya dalam isakan yang tertahan dengan wajah sendu, dua hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya saat ini. Orang tuanya yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah ia lihat lagi wajahnya, kini benar-benar tidak akan pernah dilihatnya lagi untuk selamanya. Ditambah orang yang sangat dicintainya, adik kesayangannya yang juga ibu dari anaknya kelak saat ini begitu terpukul dengan kenyataan yang menyapanya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Itulah adalah pertanyaan yang selalu berputar dalam pikiran Yunho sekarang. Sedih, tentu saja ia sedih. Seperti apapun mereka, keduanya tetap orang tua yang sudah menjadikannya hadir di dunia. Namun, ia harus tetap tegar dan kuat demi adik kesayangannya itu, jika ia sendiri lemah lalu siapa yang akan menguatkan adiknya?

Tapi, Apakah ini sebuah pertanda? Pertanda bahwa kekuatan cinta memang mampu mengalahkan apapun. Apa Tuhan benar-benar berada di pihak mereka?

Yunho meraih tubuh Jaejoong, jiwa Jaejoong yang memang sudah lemah kini semakin lemah. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menguatkan jiwa lemah ini? Membawa kembali kedua orangtuanya? Bagaimanapun Jaejoong sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Dipeluknnya tubuh yang masih gemetaran itu dengan lembut seolah sebuah sentuhan kecil yang salah akan mampu menghancurkannya

"Jae" panggilnya perlahan

"Hyung…" sahut Jaejoong masih dalam isakan lemahnya yang parau

"Berita itu… salah- kan hyung?" ujar Jaejoong terbata

"Jae, Paman sudah mengkomfirmasi langsung kepada pihak bandara dan Umma… mereka berdua termasuk korban yang dinyatakan tidak selamat"

"Umma bohong hyung, Umma bilang akan kembali, tapi kenapa…" rancau Jaejoong pelan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Yunho

"Jae" Yunho sangat merasakan kesedihan itu, Jaejoong sangat menyayangi kedua orangtua mereka, pakaian depan Yunho yang basah adalah bukti yang cukup untuk itu semua

Kematian adalah akhir perjalanan hidup yang bersifat pasti, tidak ada satu pun makhluk di dunia ini yang akan hidup selamanya. Tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan karena sesungguhnya kematian adalah peralihan kehidupan baru di tempat yang berbeda. Walaupun begitu rasa sedih dan air mata tetap saja tidak akan berhenti mengalir jika saat berakhirnya belum tepat. Semua butuh waktu, namun tanpa usaha pasti, selama apapun waktu yang diberikan akan sia-sia

Banyak orang mengatakan saat hujan turun membasahi bumi, saat itu langit sedang menangis merasakan kesedihan umat manusia. Lalu apakah saat ini, saat perpisahan di sebuah pemakaman yang disertai dengan langit yang begitu cerah dan mentari yang menyilaukan mata, apakah itu berarti langit berbahagia dengan kematian itu? Atau langit lupa dengan kesedihannya?

Manusia mampu memikirkan apapun yang dapat dijangkau oleh akalnya. Namun tidak selamanya pemikiran itu adalah sebuah kebenaran, karena akal manusia bagaimanapun keadaanya tetaplah memiliki batas. Akal tidak mampu menjangkau sesuatu yang tidak mampu di indera oleh manusia. Dan Jaejoong melupakan itu semua, ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun. Satu hal yang pasti bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melihat senyum kedua orangtuanya yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya itu untuk selamanya, yang ada dihadapannya saat ini hanyalah jasad beku yang telah berada dalam peristirahatan terakhirnya

"Aku tidak mau…" gumam Jaejoong dalam pelukkan Yunho melihat jasad kedua orangtuanya telah tertutup tanah yang membatasi mereka

"Jae" panggil Yunho merasakan gerakan Jaejoong yang terus menggelengkan kepalanya lemah

"Aku tidak mau hyung" suaranya hampir hilang karena tangisan yang tidak berhenti sejak berita itu didengarnya

"Kau tidak mau apa, Jae?"

"Aku tidak mau merasakan kesedihan ini lagi, hyung. Aku tidak mau" air mata yang sudah tidak bersisa kembali dipaksanya untuk mengalir

"Jae…" Yunho hanya tetap diam mengangkat wajah Jaejoong

"Hyung berjanjilah jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, aku tidak akan pernah sanggup menahannya. Ini terlalu menykitkan hyung" isak Jaejoong dalam tangisnya

"Jae aku berjanji, aku akan selalu berada disisimu dan menjagamu. Kita akan selalu bersama, aku pastikan itu"

Janji tetaplah sebuah janji, manusia tidak akan pernah bisa menentukan apa yang akan muncul dalam perjalanannya suatu saat nanti. Siapa yang akan menyelesaikan perjalanannya terlebih dahulu dan siapa yang akan tinggal, bukanlah manusia yang akan menentukannya. Tidak semua janji bisa ditepati

"Sekarang kita harus kembali, Umma dan Appa sudah bahagia disana" ajak Yunho membawa Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil hitam yang akan membawa menuju tempat tinggal mereka yang akan semakin sepi

"Jika Umma berbahagia disana maka akupun akan berbahagia disini. Benarkan hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong mencoba tegar

"Benar, kau adalah adikku yang hebat dan tegar, semua akan kembali seperti semula" ucap Yunho mencoba menenangkan adiknya itu

"Walaupun tidak akan sepenuhnya sama" tambah Jaejoong

"Tapi kita akan tetap mencoba berjalan" lanjut Yunho yang memberikan senyuman diwajah cantik Jaejoong

Untuk memulai sebuah perjalanan diperlukan arah dan tujuan, jika tidak maka umat manusia hanya berkeliling tak tentu arah yang melelahkan tanpa memberikan hasil. Perjalan pulang ini memberikan arah baru bagi perjalanan dua insan yang sempat bingung menentukan arah perjalanan mereka. Kembali teringat, apakah benar ini jalan yang diberikan Tuhan? Apa benar Tuhan menginginkan ini?

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang hanya termenung menatap langit pagi yang begitu cerah tanpa awan putih dan sang mentari yang bercahaya cukup hangat. Kakinya melangkah perlahan dan kedua lengan kekarnya dengan sigap memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya itu dari belakang yang cukup membuat Jaejoong terkesiap

"Hyung" ucap Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Jaejoong

"Eumm…" Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong perlahan dan membawanya untuk duduk bersamanya dalam pangkuannya

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini, Jae?" Tanya Yunho mengusap perlahan wajah cantik itu dengan belakang telapak tangannya

"Entahlah hyung… Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, tanpa sadar segala sesuatu pasti akan berubah dan aku pun harus menyadari tidak semua hal sesuai dengan keinginan kita"

"Adikku benar-benar sudah dewasa sekarang" goda Yunho

"Tentu saja hyung, jika tidak bagaimana aku akan mendidik anak kita jika Umma-nya tetap manja"

"Mhmm…" Yunho hanya mengagguk setuju

"Karena itu hyung, aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk membantuku beranjak dewasa dan membesarkan anak ini"

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu menjagamu dan anak kita" Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong yang terduduk manja dalam pangkuannya

Keduanya hanya terdiam merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh tubuh masing-masing. Walaupun orang yang dikasihi akan pergi namun kehangatan dan cinta itu akan tetap dirasakan oleh perasaan yang tulus dan murni

"Jae" panggil Yunho menyadarakan keduanya dari kehangatan yang nyaman

"Eumm…" gumam Jaejoong enggan melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Yunho

"Jae aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu dan ini sangat penting" lanjut Yunho melepaskan genggaman Jaejoong di tubuhnya

"Apa hyung?" sahut Jaejoong bingung melihat Yunho menurunkannya dari pangkuannya lalu berdiri dan mendudukan Jaejoong di kursinya semula

"Jae" panggil Yunho lagi yang kini merendahkan tubuhnya di hadapan Jaejoong dan mengenggam kedua lengan Jaejoong yang berada dipahanya

"Aku tahu ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, belum genap satu minggu Umma dan Appa meninggal. Namun, inilah yang terbaik yang bisa aku putuskan untuk saat ini" Yunho memulai ucapannya

"Sebenarnya ada apa hyung?" Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan hyung-nya itu

"Aku seperti memanfaatkan kematian orang lain" gumam Yunho malu pada dirinya sendiri dan tertunduk

"Jae" setelah cukup lmaa berfikir kembali Yunho mendongak menatap Jaejoong

"Eumm…" Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya masih dengan kebingungannya

"Aku mencitaimu, kau tahu itu kan"

"Eumm" angguk Jaejoong pelan

"Jae… Manikahlah denganku" ujar Yunho mantap

"Hyung!" pekik Jaejoong terkaget dan membesarkan kedua mata beningnya

"Aku tahu ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, tapi Jae kandunganmu semakin besar dan anak kita butuh orang tua sah-nya.

"Tapi hyung…" jawab Jaejoong ragu yang merasakan genggaman kuat Yunho di jemarinya

"Aku berfikir mungkin ini adalah jalan keluar yang diberikan Tuhan, kita tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan Umma dan Appa yang tidak akan setuju" ujar Yunho tenang

"Jae mungkin ini jalan kita, walaupun akhirnya kita benar-benar akan menjadi orang yang hina" imbuh Yunho dengan nada menyesal dan terluka

"Hyung!" tukas Jaejoong kasar dan segera menutup mulut Yunho dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak melanjutkan ucapannya

"Apapun itu dan bagaimanapun itu, cinta tetaplah ikatan yang suci!"

"Tapi cinta kita berpijak diatas sebuah kehinaan dan kematian manusia, Jae" rutuk Yunho

"Seperti yang hyung katakan sebelumnya, mungkin benar ini adalah jalan yang diberikan Tuhan. Bukankah itu berarti kita harus mensyukurinya dengan menjalaninya sebaik mungkin, hyung?" tegas Jaejoong

"Apakah itu berarti…" Yunho sengaja menggantung ucapannya

"Eumm… Aku mau hyung" angguk Jaejoong mantap

"Kau serius, Jae?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah sedikit ceria

"Aku serius, hyung" senyum Jaejoong

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae" ucap Yunho lagi dan lansung memeluk tubuh adiknya itu yang langsung dibalas Jaejoong

"Au juga mencintai hyung. Tapi hyung…" kebahagiaan itu terganggu oleh ucapan Jaejoong selanjutnya

"Tapi apa, Jae?"

"Bagaimana dengan masyarakat sekitar, mereka tidak akan menyetujui ini semua"

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu semua, kita akan pindah ke Jepang dan meneruskan perusahan Appa disana" jelas Yunho

"Lalu rumah ini dan perusahaan Appa yang di Korea bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Paman dan beliau yang akan mengurus semuanya"

"Kau sudah merencanakan semuanya hyung" goda Jaejoong

"Demi calon istriku apapun akan aku lakukan" goda Yunho balik yang berhasil menimbulkan rona merah diwajah cerah Jaejoong

-TBC-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang udah mampir n baca ff ini tunjukkan diri kalian, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya ^^

Bales2 ^^

diitactorlove :: disini udah tahu dong gimana reaksinya. Heheee.. Gomen lama update-nya *bow*

YuyaLoveSungmin :: tenang aja, ini bukan angst ko ^^ Jaehan juga ga suka ama cerita angst =.=

natsu :: sankyuu… Gomane update-nya lama banget… huhuhuuu

Arisa Adachi :: Semoga aja, ga aka nada hal buruk ko ^^

Rubby :: Yosh. Sakyuu udah mau mampir dan baca. Soal anak Yunjae kita lihat aja nanti ^^

Cho HyunMin :: ini lanjutannya ^^

mako47117 :: kita tunggu gimana nantinya ^^ tapi yang pasti YUnjae ga akan pernah terpisahkan..

ArtYeKyu :: Silahkan ini chap 3. Gomen lama banget update-nya *bow*

Indrie :: tragis ato enga sih tergantung gimana memendangnya. Hehee… tapi Yunjae pasti bersatu ^^

Luo HanSiBum :: Ga akan sad ending ko ^^

keylaanakyunjae :: Yosh. Salam kenal juga, sankyuu udah mau mampir dan baca

RieJoongie :: Mereka asli sedarah lho XD

nanakyu :: ya… pasti akan banyak konflik, sampe saya juga bingung sendiri. Sankyuu udah mau baca ^^

Enno KimLee :: Yunjae pasti akan selalu bahagia ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**CRAZY LOVE**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: 4/4 (Epilog)**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Warning: Incest and M-preg story**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

Happy Reading ^^

Kebahagiaan akhirnya hadir diantara pasangan yang berdosa ini. Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke Jepang dan tinggal bersama disana, lalu keduanya segera menikah tepat sebulan mereka berada di Jepang. Tentu saja Jaejoong sangat bahagia menjadikan Yunho sebagai kakak laki-laki terbaik yang pernah ada dan juga hal yang pasti adalah sebagai suami yang ia cintai. Namun perasaan bersalah tetap saja bersemayam di lubuk hatinya.

Jika, andai saja ada cara lain yang dapat menjadikan kedua orang tuanya kembali disisinya, Jaejoong dengan senang hati akan melakukan cara itu, namun mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bisa merubah apa yang sudah menjadi ketetapan Tuhan dan Jaejoong sangat menyadari hal itu. Bagi Yunho, rasa cinta untuk kedua orang tuanya akan tetap ada walaupun ia tidak pernah merasakan langsung kasih sayang yang sama untuknya ketika keduanya ada, tapi orang tua selamanya akan tetap menjadi orang tua.

Hidup dalam penyesalan bukanlah pilihan terbaik tentu saja, keduanya hanya ingin mencoba memulai hidup seperti pasangan menikah lainnya dan mencoba memberikan yang terbaik demi masa depan, untuk diri sendiri, hidup dan tentu saja bagi anak yang akan hadir dalam hidup keduanya.

Pagi ini, sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya Jaejoong terjaga dengan sentuhan Yunho di bibir mungilnya, hal yang pasti akan menyadarkanya dari kelelapannya. Yunho menatap istri cantiknya yang mencoba membuka kedua mata besarnya perlahan hanya untuk menutupnya kembali karena cahaya terang sang surya yang langsung menyerang penglihatannya

"Sudah saatnya bangun, Jae..." Yunho membangunkan pasangannya itu dan kembali menyentuh bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya

"Eumm..." Jaejoong mendesah perlahan

"Bangun sayang" Yunho tersenyum lembut menatap istrinya itu dan melepaskan kecupannya di bibir Jaejoong

"Hyung..." Jaejoong bergerak perlahan mendekati Yunho meringkuk di dalam tubuh tegap suaminya, memeluknya erat

"Kau sangat manja pagi ini?" ungkap Yunho lebih sebagai pertanyaan dari pernyataan, membalas dekapan pria cantik itu

"Bayi kita ingin menyentuh Ayahnya, hyung..." lirih Jaejoong manja diantara leher Yunho

"Bayi kita atau Ibunya?" goda Yunho

"Dua-duanya..." seru Jaejoong langsung, ucapanya itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari bibirnya

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae" sahut Yunho yang menatap wajah cantik dihadapannya kembali

"Cinta hyung juga" balas Jaejoong

Yunho mengusap perlahan punggung Jaejoong, tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak terbalut kain terasa lembut dan nyaman. Jaejoong hanya menggunakan atasan milik Yunho dengan seluruh kancingnya yang terbuka, Yunho memasukan lengan kirinya kedalam kain tipis itu. Kadang dimasa kehamilannya ini, susana hati Jaejoong selalu berubah yang justru memberi keuntungan tersendiri bagi Yunho dalam arti baik, pria cantik itu selalu mendekati Yunho dengan manja dan meminta hal yang cukup nakal. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho dapat menolak tawaran menyenangkan itu?

Saat ini Yunho ingin mencoba keberuntungannya, malam sebelumnya ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun pada istri cantiknya itu, Jaejoong langsung terlelap setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu berkeliling Jepang hingga larut, dan kulit lembut Jaejoong adalah hal terindah yang dapat menggoda Yunho pagi ini.

"Jae..." Yunho memanggil istrinya lembut, ia yakin Jaejoong sudah terjaga sejak tadi

"Mhmm..." Jaejoong hanya berdesah sebagai balasan

"Bukankah waktunya sangat tepat saat ini?"

"Eumm..." Jaejoong berusaha mencoba membuka kedua mata besarnya dan menatap suaminya itu

"Apa yang tepat, hyung?" tambahnya

"Aku menginginkanmu, Jae" sahut Yunho langsung

"Hyung..." rona merah muncul menghisasi wajah manis itu, Jaejoong tahu betul apa yang Yunho inginkan

Yunho bergerak perlahan menuju ke atas tubuh Jaejoong menopang kedua lengannya agar tidak memberikan berat tubuhnya pada pria cantik itu, lalu ia menunduk mencoba mengecup bibir manis dihadapannya, kecupan yang sangat lembut diawal namun berubah menjadi sangat menuntut dan penuh gairah saat Yunho menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong, mengambil lidah Jaejoong bermain dengan miliknya. Lengan kanan Yunho terdiam di leher Jaejoong membawa pria cantik itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedang lengan kirinya tak hanya diam dan bergerak perlahan mengembara di merasakan seluruh bagian tubuh indah itu.

"Mhm... Hyung, ah—" Jaejoong hanya dapat mendesah tertahan membuka mulutnya dengan besar

"Jae... Sayang, Aku membutuhkanmu..." ungkap Yunho, gundukan dibagian bawah tubuhnya sudah terlalu ketat menekan celananya

"Hyung..." Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher jenjang Yunho

Suara Yunho saat melakukannya sangat dalam dan parau, Jaejoong sangat menyukai mendengarkan suara dalam itu setiap Yunho melakukan hal ini padanya, ia dapat melupakan apapun dan hanya mengingat tentang dirinya, kakaknya itu, anak mereka dan cinta keduanya.

Yunho membuka pakaian atas Jaejoong dari tubuhnya dan ia dapat melihat keindahan yang tidak akan pernah dilihat oleh siapapun. Yunho dapat langsung menemukan puting kecoklatan pria itu lalu menjepitnya dan mengusapnya perlahan hingga mengeras, Yunho meninggalkan jejak ludahnya mulai dari leher Jaejoong turun hingga pundak adiknya itu dan berakhir di putting kiri Jaejoong yang berada dihadapannya. Pria tampan itu menghisapnya perlahan untuk kemudian menggigitnya dengan pelan yang membuat Jaejoong mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan.

"Ah—" erang Jaejoong

"Hyung-ah... Bayinya..." Jaejoong mencoba mengingatkan Yunho disela tarikan napasnya yang terasa berat

"Tenang saja, Jae, bayinya akan baik-baik saja" Yunho menenangkannya sambil mengusap lembut perut besar Jaejoong

"Aku ingin berada didalam mu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum bayi kita lahir, boleh?" Tanya Yunho penuh harap

"Boleh hyung, tapi hati-hati" Jaejoong berucap pelan

"Aku akan, selalu" Yunho mengecup kembali bibir lembut Jaejoong dan mengunci pandangannya pada kedua mata besar dihadapannya

"Appa akan selalu lembut pada Umma, ya kan sayang?" ujar Yunho pada bayinya yang belum lahir sambil menjilati perut Jaejoong perlahan

"Bayinya tidak akan mendengarkanmu, hyung" Jaejoong tertawa ringan

"Tapi bayinya membalasku, Jae, kau dapat mersakannya kan? Bayinya menedang!" seru Yunho penuh semangat

"Ya, hyung... Aku dapat merasakannya" balas Jaejoong senang dan mengusap perutnya bersama Yunho

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae. Kau telah banyak memberiku kebahagiaan" imbuh Yunho tersenyum menatap pria cantik itu

"Aku juga, hyung" jawab Jaejoong membalas senyum itu

Yunho bergerak lalu menarik turun celana pedek Jaejoong dan menunjukkan kenikmatan utama milik pria itu. Yunho menjilati bibir bawahnya, mengharapkan benda itu berada di mulutnya segera, ia menatap kembali istri cantiknya dan Jaejoong mengangguk memberikan persetujuan pada apapun yang akan Yunho lakukan padanya. Yunho menggenggam kenjantanan Jaejoong yang masih lemah itu, menggerakkannya perlahan agar mengeras.

"Ah—" jerit Jaejoong segera saat Yunho mengecup perlahan ujung kenjantannya itu

"Kau menyukainya" goda Yunho

"Hyung... eumm" Jaejoong mendesah sambil menutup kedua matanya

Yunho mengenggam milik Jaejoong yang hampir mengeras itu, menjilatinya dari dasar hingga ujungnya sambil memperhatikan wajah bergairah Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu menutup kedua matanya dan membuka lebar mulutnya meneriakan desahan diam, cara Yunho untuk memberinya kenikmatan selalu menjadikannya menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

"Keluarkan saja, Jae..." pinta Yunho

"Hyung... ah-... eumm..." desah Jaejoong keras

Yunho menangkup milik Jaejoong itu dan memasukan ujungnya kedalam mulutnya lalu menjilatnya perlahan untuk menggoda istri yang dicintainya itu, ia lalu menurunkan seluruh wajahnya untuk mengabil semua benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Yunho menghisapnya dengan kuat memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa pada pria manis dibawahnya.

"Hyung... Lebih cepat... ah- lebih cepat... Hyung-" rancau Jaejoong

"Oh Tuhan... Hyung! Ak- Aku akan keluar!" paparnya berteriak dan mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam mulut Yunho sementara Yunho menelan semua cairan itu dengan senang hati

"Apa aku sehebat itu, Jae?" goda Yunho lagi sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya lalu bergerak perlahan ke atas tubuh adiknya kembali

"Kau sangat hebat, hyung..." lirih Jaejoong diantara tarikan napasnya dengan wajah yang memerah

"Kau harus menunggu hingga aku berada didalam dirimu untuk tahu seberapa hebat aku" papar Yunho menggoda pria cantik itu dengan senyum licik diwajahnya

"Hyung..." sahut Jaejoong malu mencoba menghidari tatapan tajam Yunho

"Kau masih saja merasa malu sama seperti saat pertama kita melakukan ini, Jae" senyum Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong untuk menatapnya

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, hyung..." gumam Jaejoong pelan

"Kita sudah melakukan ini berulang kali dan kau masih malu seperti ini?" ulang Yunho senang menggoda adik kecilnya itu

"…." Jaejoong hanya diam melihat tatapan tajam Yunho

"Tapi aku sangat menyukai Jaejoong yang pemalu" lanjutnya

Jaejoong membalas senyum itu dengan senyum manisnya, ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa saat memiliki pria tampan itu, Yunho-nya, disisinya sebagai suaminya, kekasihnya dan kakak juga Ayah dari anak-anaknya. Yunho adalah segalanya baginya, sekarang dan selamanya.

Pikirannya terganggu saat ia merasakan jari Yunho mencoba membuka lubang dibawah tubuhnya, Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sakit dari jari-jari Yunho. Perasaan ini adalah perasaan menyenangkan dan sakit di waktu yang sama namun Jaejoong menyukainya, karena ini adalah langkah pertama sebelum kenikmatan sebenarnya akan ia dapatkan.

Yunho memasukan jari keduanya perlahan tidak ingin menyakiti Jaejoong. Ia menggerakan perlahan kedua jari itu untuk membuka lubang sempit Jaejoong dan mencoba memasukan jari ketiganya, dengan sedikit kesulitan Yunho memasukan jarinya. Walaupun mereka sudah mealukan ini berulang kali tapi Jaejoong masih tetap saja sangat sempit.

Jaejoong mencengkram erat selimut dibawah tubuhnya mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, Yunho mengusapkan cairan pelumas disekitar miliknya untuk memudahkan geraknya dan mengeluarkan tiga jarinya untuk kemudian menggantinya dengan kejantanannya. Ia memasuki lubang Jaejoong dengan sangat perlahan, Jaejoong hanya dapat mendesah merasakan kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh kakaknya.

"Ah...! Disitu hyung! Ah-" Jaejoong mengerang keras saat Yunho telah berada penuh di dalam dirinya dan langsung menyentuh titik di dalam tubuhnya

Yunho mengeluarkan miliknya dan langsung kembali memasuki lubang Jaejoong untuk kembali menyentuh titik yang sama sekali lagi. Yunho medorong masuk kedalam tubuh Jaejoong dengan cepat dan kembali mengeluarkannya, memberikan kenyamanan bagi keduanya, ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong-nya. Yunho bergerak ke atas tubuh Jaejoong dan mengecup kembali bibir merah yang mulai membengkak dihadapannya itu, ia sangat menyukai merasakan bibir manis itu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Hyung..." Jaejoong berbisik dan kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung..." ucap Jaejoong diantara ciuman keduanya sambil tetap merasakan pergerakan Yunho dibawah sana

"Aku juga..." balas Yunho

Yunho mengambil milik Jaejoong yang terlupakan dan memompanya dengan irama yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya dibawah tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua kakinya mengelilingi pinggang Yunho saat ia merasakan mendekati puncaknya.

"Jae... Sedikit lagi!" jerit Yunho

"Aku juga, hyung! Ah-"

Yunho mempercepat geraknya dan dua pria tanpa busana itu akhirnya keluar bersamaan. Jaejoong mengeluarkan semuanya memenuhi tubuh Yunho sementara Yunho memasukan semuanya ke dalam tubuh istrinya itu lalu terjatuh disisi tubuh Jaejoong mencoba mengambil napasnya yang tersenggal sambil mengeluarkan milikinya yang sudah kembali lemas.

"Hyung..." panggil Jaejoong pelan berbaring dengan sisi tubuhnya menatap kakak yang dicintainya itu dan tersenyum lembut

"Eumm..." balas Yunho menggumam merasakan jari-jari Jaejoong menyentuh wajah dan menjalar menuju lehernya

"Kau sangat tampan, hyung" ungkap Jaejoong

"Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?" canda Yunho membuka kedua matanya perlahan

"Tidak... Hanya saja kau semakin tampan" balas Jaejoong saat Yunho mengecup jari-jarinya yang berada didepan bibirnya

"Seseorang berkata, saat si istri mengandung maka sang suami akan terlihat semakin tampan" lanjut Yunho

"Kau bohong" kekeh Jaejoong tidak percaya pada ucapan kakaknya

"Kau baru saja melihat buktinya" balas Yunho tertawa ringan

"Eumm..." Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya manja, ia tidak akan pernah menang melawan kakaknya

"Bagaimana dengan si istri?" Tanya Jaejoong masih dengan kemanjaannya

"Sang istri akan menjadi lebih dan lebih cantik lagi, tentu saja" jawab Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya

"Aku mencintai hyung..." ucap Jaejoong di dalam dada bidang Yunho

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jae..."

Keduanya berbagi detakan yang sama yang hanya akan hadir saat mereka bersama, dosa itu akan tetap menjadi dosa dan mereka akan hidup dalam dosa besar selamanya. Kata orang cinta itu buta dan orang buta tidak dapat melihat apapun, mereka hanya merasakannya dan menginginkannya. Hanya itu.

"Umma... Appa... bangun. Kita harus cepat" terdengar suara dalam dibalik pintu putih itu

Jaejoong membuka kedua mata lelahnya saat mendengar suara tegas namun lembut itu dan melihat pada Yunho yang menatapnya dengan senyum hangat diwajahnya.

"Minnie membutuhkan kita" ujar Yunho

"Eumm..." Jaejoong mengangguk dan melepaskan dekapan Yunho ditubuhnya

"Tunggu!" cegah Yunho mengenggam lengan Jaejoong sebelum pria itu menuruni ranjang

"Mhmm..." Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap suaminya

"Aku ingin ciuman selamat pagi" pinta Yunho dan tersenyum. Jaejoong mengecup lembut bibir Yunho dan tersenyum pada suami tampannya

"Aku akan membuat sarapan, hyung mandilah dan kita akan mengantar Minnie ke sekolah" tambahnya

Jaejoong berbalik menggunakan pakaian yang dapat ditemukannya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu putih dihadapannya dan melihat putra kecilnya yang tampan, Changmin...

"Umma... Cepat! Hari ini hari pertama Min masuk sekolah" anak kecil itu berteriak riang sambil melonjak dihadapan Jaejoong

"Ya... Minnie akan pergi ke sekolah untuk pertama kalinya hari ini, Umma sangat bangga padamu" ucap Jaejoong menurunkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan dengan tinggi Changmin untuk memeluk putra kecilnya itu

"Umma, dimana Appa?" Tanya Changmin didalam dekapan Jaejoong melihat kamar orang tuanya dari balik bahu Jaejoong

"Appa sedang mandi, Minnie sayang. Apa kau sudah mandi?" jelas Jaejoong melepaskan dekapannya

"Tantu saja, Min sudah besar" balas Changmin bangga

"Bagus! Anak Umma sangat pintar" balas Jaejoong balik

"Ayo, Umma akan buatkan sarapan untuk kita" tambahnya dan mengambil lengan kecil Changmin

Ya, sudah enam tahu berlalru sejak hari pertama mereka menginjakan kaki di Jepang dan menikah. Putra pertama keduanya, Changmin lahir setelah empat bulan pernikahan keduanya dan Jaejoong kembali mengandung anak kedua mereka, Moonbin. Tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui tentang hubungan keduanya yang sebenarnya disini dan mereka dapat hidup seperti pasangan menikah lainnya. Changmin berusia enam tahun dan hari ini adalah hari pertama dirinya masuk sekolah.

"Umma... Bagaimana adik bayi?" Changmin mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Jaejoong sambil memeluk manja kaki kiri pria itu

"Adik bayi baik, Minnie. Kau ingin menyentuhnya?" ucap Jaejoong dan mengusap rambut hitam Changmin lembut, rambut yang sama seperti miliknya

"Boleh?" Tanya Changmin ingin tahu dengan mata bersinar

"Tentu saja" Jaejoong menurunkan tubuhnya dan membawa lengan Changmin menyentuh perut besarnya

"Min akan punya adik laki-laki" riang Changmin

"Ada apa ini?" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba menghentikan suasana bahagia itu

"Appa!" teriak Changmin dengan senang dan berlari ke arah Yunho di bingkai pintu dapur, Jaejoong berdiri dan tersenyum pada suaminya

"Min akan punya adik laki-laki, Appa" tambah Changmin dan memeluk kaki kiri Yunho

"Ya... Kau akan punya adik laki-laki, Minnie, dan namanya adalah Moonbin" jelas Yunho mengangkat Changmin dan menggendongnya

"Moonbinnie..." gumam Changmin pelan

"Ayo, ayo Appa, Min mau menyentuh Moonbinnie" pinta Changmin pada Yunho untuk mendekati Jaejoong

"Moonbinnie cepat keluar, Min mau adik laki-laki" ucap Changmin sambil mengusap perut Jaejoong saat Yunho sedikit menunduk untuk meraihnya

"Moonbinnie akan lahir bulan depan, Minnie" senyum Jaejoong dan mengecup kening Changmin

"Benar Appa?" Changmin berbalik menanyakannya pada Yunho

"Mhmm..." Yunho mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Yey... Min akan punya adik laki-laki bulan depan" girang Changmin mengangkat kedua lengannya ke udara dengan riang

"Terima kasih, Jae" ucap Yunho dan mengecup kening Jaejoong lalu putra kecilnya

"Aku mencintaimu" tambahnya

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Jaejoong tersenyum lembut

"Min juga" tambah Changmin dan mengecup kening kedua orang tuanya

Yunho menggendong Changmin dengan lengan kirinya dan membawa Jaejoong mendekat untuk memeluk pria cantik itu dengan lengan kanannya, Changmin membuka lengan kirinya dan membawa Jaejoong didalamnya, dekapan keluarga. Keluarganya, keluarga satu-satunya. Ia tidak membutuhkan yang lainnya, hanya dengan Jaejoong dan dua putra kecilnya, ia akan merasakan kebahagiaan terbesar sebagai seorang pria. Itulah hal yang ia butuhkan.

**The End**

Ini chapter terakhir alias epilog-nya, semoga tidak mengecewakan

Sankyuu udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal sampe akhir

Untuk yang terakhir ini, tolong tinggalkan keberadaan diri kamu, Jaehan mau tahu berapa orang yang baca ff ini

Silent reader, show yourself please^^

Ja na


End file.
